kingstowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Friday Night Weekly
"Friday Night Weekly" is a film series released between 2013 and 2015 by Jozef K. Richards and King's Tower Productions. Its first episode, "Meet the Plant", debuted on the King's Tower Channel on YouTube on Friday, September 13, 2013. Between 2013 and 2015, 40 total episodes were produced, spanning 2 seasons, and the final episode, "Epilogue", was released on Friday, July 31, 2015, leading into the announcement of its successor, "Holy Shit". During its original run, new releases rarely received more than 200 views in their premiere weeks. Premise Characters Main * [["Jozef K. Richards"|'"Jozef K. Richards"']] (Jozef K. Richards) – Jozef is the host and producer of the show within the show, depicted as constantly struggling to bring it any semblance of credibility. He is often shown to be angry with his staff's performances but rarely does anything to correct it. * [["Matt Henry"|'"Matt Henry"']] (Matt Henry) – Matt is Jozef's primary co-host throughout the series. He is childlike and of presumably low intelligence, often reacting to not getting his way in extreme or criminal ways that he seems to unknowingly commit. * [["Reuben Glaser"|'Special Reporter "Reuben Glaser"']] (Reuben Glaser) – Reuben is the special reporter for "Friday Night Weekly" who repeatedly botches or half-asses reports. He is shown as an incompetent editor and unqualified journalist who frequently argues with Jozef over his lack of quality work. * "Makenzie Boettcher" (Makenzie Boettcher) – Makenzie becomes the third host of the show for a period, after being recruited by Jozef through Craigslist. Her obsessive nature towards the show eventually spirals out of control, leading to conflict with the main characters in Season 2. Supporting Main article: List of Friday Night Weekly supporting characters Episode Format Occasionally preceded by a cold opening, each episode starts with the theme song "Found the Pulse" by Blu Sw∆y (or some variation of) and the opening titles, leading into the desk shot of (left to right) Jozef K. Richards, and some combination of Matt Henry, Makenzie Boettcher, Alex Trapp, or Max Splorer. The hosts then introduce the show and cut away to "News of the Week", a series of jokes taken from and presented as news, which is followed by a combination of any of several recurring segments, standalone segments, or skits, usually 2-3 per episode. This all then culminates in some sort of denouement of failure or anti-climax, cutting to the credits, most commonly set to Kevin MacLeod's "Netherworld Shanty". See also: List of Friday Night Weekly segments Music The opening theme music is a section from "Found the Pulse" by Blu Sw∆y, a band featuring King's Tower composer, Jackson Shepard. The majority of the music featured on the show are songs with the Creative Commons license, released by composer Kevin MacLeod. "Mistake the Getaway" is used in every episode to start "News of the Week" and "Netherworld Shanty" is featured in almost every ending credits sequence, with only 4 exceptions, two of which feature other MacLeod tracks and two of which feature silence. Cast Main Cast/Hosts See also: List of Friday Night Weekly supporting characters Episodes Main article: List of Friday Night Weekly episodes Category:Series Category:Film Series Category:Series by Jozef K. Richards Category:2013 Production Category:2013 Premiere Category:2013 Release Category:2014 Production Category:2014 Release Category:2015 Production Category:2015 Release Category:2018 Re-Release Category:Comedy Category:News Category:Satire Category:Mockumentary Category:Filmed in Wisconsin Category:Filmed in Illinois Category:Filmed in the United States Category:Filmed in Colombia Category:Filmed in the United Arab Emirates Category:Filmed in Egypt